Basmachee Rocks
"Basmachee Rocks" is the second area in Carnivores ''as well as the third and final area in ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD ''and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn. This map is a great challenge for beginning hunters. The exact geographic origin of this island remains a mystery. Its unique topography of deserts, mountains, and lakes makes for a challenging area to hunt in. High hills can be a great place to perch in wait, or hide a dinosaur from sight. It has many interesting landmarks, many of which are often fatal traps or a good place to perch and shoot from. Geography "Basmachee Rocks" is filled with many landmarks that unwary players may fall victim to carnivores in. Its titular geography is common in the island in the shape of clay plateaus, mountains surrounded by moats, hills, craters, and a mountain range. Northeast Quadrant *''Plateau Beach- In the north-east of the island is an extending penisula consisting of dried mud with a collection plateaus in the area and two in the water. A good tactic is to climb on top of one of these plateaus and shoot the hunted dinosaurs from a relatively safe height. However, some of the carnivorous dinosaurs can scale these. The player however, may not have such luck in climbing most of these. The partially submerged plateaus suggest the beach is being worn away and consumed by the sea. *''Crater Trio- Perhaps evidence of prior volcanic activity, three crater-like pits are aligned in a rough curve in the middle of a jungle of rolling hills. These craters are often traps, holding a dinosaur in waiting. These Craters usually only have one quick way of exiting, making them very difficult to hunt carnivores around. A viable tactic involves luring a herbivore into one of these pits and shooting at your one's convenience. Southeast Quadrant * ''Land Bridge ''- A small bridge of land separating 2 lakes is probably the most notable aspect of this part of the island. Interestingly, there is unused 3DF object placement information here which matches with the bridge object seen in some prototype screenshots. It's presumed that these lakes were originally a river that connected to the ocean and expanded to the northwest where other similar unused 3DF object information is found as well. Northwest Quadrant *''Spiral Hill- ''Perhaps the most ubiquitous landmark of the Island, the Hill is a large tiered spiral of blue-gray stone that can be climbed to the top, providing a good vantage point for scouting and hunting. Beware, smaller predators will ocassionally climb the hill to attack the Hunter from behind. Of course Tyrannosaurs, are the biggest threat to a hunter utilizing the hill. They will often merely scale the mountain in a single stride. It is possible to get Carnivores stuck on a slope below if done right. When this happens, they run in place. *''Lakes- ''Directly west of the moated mountains are a trio of small lakes. Southwest Quadrant Drop-off locations When beginning a new hunt, the dropship will drop the player off at one the following locations: * The Big Mountain * The Bridge * The Plateaued Beach * The Clay Inlet * The South Beach * The Mountainous Area Bridge These locations are some of the points of interest in the island. DinoHunt Corp. would have most likely have chosen these locations in order to provide an interesting and unique hunt as provided by the landmarks. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD ''and ''Reborn "Basmachee Rocks" returns in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn ''as the third and final area available to hunt. Like "Delphaeus Hills", there is almost no resemblance to the PC version of the island. This version of "Basmachee Rocks" is strictly desert, with many large rock formations jutting up from the arid ground. It is by far the most open area to hunt, and is perhaps the best area to hunt with the sniper rifle. Like the other areas, this island can be hunted at day, dusk, or during fog, with different dinosaurs available for each time. '''Fog (3000 points)' *''Stegosaurus '' *''Ankylosaurus '' *''Ceratosaurus '' *''Triceratops '' Day (12000) *''Stegosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus '' *''Triceratops'' Dusk (30000) *''Stegosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' Prototype Several images are known that appear to show a prototype version of "Basmachee Rocks", the most notable of which shows a floating bridge system that was removed from the final map. Basmachee Rocks proto2.jpg | Floating bridge system Carn 01.jpg Carn 02.jpg Carn 03.jpg External links * Category:Areas in Carnivores